Abilities
Abilities are the actions your character performs when attacking another player or enemy NPC's, it is part of the Limited Action Set (LAS) and is a class customization feature of WildStar. Ability points empowers your abilities and supply passive upgrades and "procs" , this allows players to customize their characters for areas such as Assault, Utility, or Support, and their combinations. Description Players are able to change any abilities that they wish as long as they are out of combat. Each ability is able to go up to Tier 8, with Tier 4 and Tier 8 being major milestones which will add a passive proc or bonus. More points spent in an ability increases its power or effect. To have a full Tier 8 ability it will cost 16 ability points. * Base Tier requires no ability points spent. * Tiers 1 to 3 and Tiers 5 to 7 only requires 1 ability point each. * Tier 4 and Tier 8 requires 5 ability points to unlock the milestone and bonus. Limited Action Set Types The LAS (Limited Action Set) page is portrayed and divided into 3 different sections: * Assault, which aids in damage-dealing * Support, which aids in healing or tanking, depending on class * Utility, which aids in movement and Crowd Control (CC) Unlocking Abilities Most of the abilities requires unlocking, this can be done in the Limited Action Set (LAS) user interface, there is a cost of in-game currency to unlock it, however you only have to make the purchase once. The prices ranges from a small amount of silver to around approximately 9 gold. Abilities from AMPs In addition to the abilities that you learn and purchase, AMPs can provide you with additional abilities that unlocks when you have selected the correct AMP. There three usable abilities for each class. There is one for assault, support and utility. * Warrior - Tremor , Bolstering Strike , Power Link * Esper - Spectral Swarm - Mirage - Fixation * Spellslinger - Assassinate - Healing Torrent - Void Pact * Stalker - Clone - Amplification Spike - Bloodthirst * Medic - Annihilation - Rejuvenator - Protection Probes * 'Engineer ' - Target Acquisition - Disruptive Module - Repair Bot Source For the complete list of each class abilities, visit the below links: * * * * * * Ability Points As your character progresses from Level 1 to Level 50, you will automatically gain 41 Ability points. It is possible to gain an extra 7 Ability points with Ability Point Unlocks. There are different methods of obtaining these: * 1x Ability Point Unlock by achieving beloved with Guardians of the Grove in the daily zone Blighthaven. * 1x Ability Point Unlock by purchasing with 5000 Prestige, from doing PvP activities such as Arena, Battlegrounds and Warplots. * 1x Ability Point Unlock from Skullcano and achieving a Gold Medal on Veteran difficulty. * 1x Ability Point Unlock from Sanctuary of the Swordmaiden and achieving a Gold Medal on Veteran difficulty. The above points can only be used once, however there are 3 more options to gain more Ability Point Unlocks. * Elder Gem Vendor - Bind on Pickup - 400 Elder Gems * Participation and Winning Loot Bags from PvP activities such as Rated Arena and Battlegrounds (Practise and Rated) - Bind on Use. * World Drops from level 50 enemy NPC's throughout Nexus - Bind on Use. The Bind on Use Ability Point Unlocks can be sold to other players, or purchased from other players via the Communities Exchange. Media Videos Patch changes External links * ws-base.com - Class stats and action set builder which allows experimenting with different LAS builds. * wildstar.mmorpg-life.com - Another action set builder also allows experimenting with different LAS builds. ja:AMPCategory:AMP Category:Abilties Category:Action Sets